


He Was A Klepto Boy

by Stormendale



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, handjobs, implied Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou, kleptomaniac nagisa, nagisa acts a tiny bit more like thugisa than he probably should lmao, rated for lots and lots of sexual encounters, rei and nagisa are underage and doin the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Nagisa likes to steal stuff. The line between mental illness and just being a criminal because he wants to is a little blurred for him, but he's been stealing money lately and using it to pay a tutor for himself. His parents have warned him that if he doesn't bring up his failing grades, he won't be able to stay on the swim team. Rei doesn't like feeling like he's being used for sex, but the last thing Nagisa wants to talk about is his family making him feel like he isn't good enough, and then threatening to take the only good thing he has away from him. Rei is his escape from all that. Rei is something he doesn't have to think about. He's the only for-sure thing, but when he starts pushing Rei away, he needs to figure his shit out or there won't be anything left for him, not even Rei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be posting this as I write it, which I don't usually do. It sprung from the prompt "au where one steals the other's wallet by flirting with them". Also I really ship Momo and Aiichirou, but they're just a background ship, so there will be minimal focus on the two of them. Aiichirou is going to be Nagisa's tutor.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Updates every other day (hopefully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 7/10/18: I edited this, but the only changes were to bits of dialogue and adjusted diction. Nothing major.

Rei’s wallet was brown. It was practical, with no decoration on it as far as Nagisa could tell. The corner of it just stuck out of Rei’s jacket pocket. There were a few ways to steal something from someone when they had it on their person.

Nagisa could follow him around and wait until he set it down or put it in his bag or something, but that would take too long, plus while he was at school he had to go to class, and there was no guarantee he would do so anyway. He could literally just mug him by getting him alone and threatening him physically, but Nagisa had never done that to anyone and never would.

He wasn’t just a thug, geez.

Nagisa was a kleptomaniac. He also liked the act of stealing maybe a bit too much. Mostly though, he was a good person.

He could distract him by flirting. Not like _that_ would be a chore.

_It should be illegal to be that fine,_ Nagisa thought. _Don’t say that out loud, though. That would sound dumb._

They were on the bus, headed to school. Nagisa had his paper bag full of Iwatobi-chans and swim club flyers, and Rei was standing near him, holding onto the rail above his head. Nagisa noticed an old woman holding the rail near him as well, her weary head resting on her arm.

“Excuse me, lady?” He patted her arm to get her attention. She looked down at him questioningly. “Do you wanna take my seat? You look like you need it more than I do.”

“Oh,” she began, her voice as frail as her body. “Thank you, child.” He got up, letting her sit in his seat.

_That’s got to be worth at least $50 of stolen goods. Karma gods?_ He looked up at the top of the bus for dramatic effect, though no one could appreciate it but him. Even better than extra karma points was standing near Rei.

He was tall, much taller than Nagisa, and his eyes flitted back and forth over the page of the book he was reading while he held the rail with his other hand.

The bus jostled over a bump, and Nagisa took the opportunity to _accidentally_ let go of the rail and use Rei to steady himself. Rei’s wallet was out of his pocket and into Nagisa’s bag before either of them had even righted themselves.

“Oh man, sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” Rei answered, but made no signs of continuing the conversation.

“Hey! You’re Riyugazaki, right? You’re on the track team.”

“Yes.” He adjusted his glasses proudly. “Why, yes I am.”

“You’re so graceful when you run.” Nagisa sighed wistfully “I come to track meets sometimes.”

“I can’t tell if I’m flattered or disturbed.”

“I feel like I know you so well already. Can I ask you something?”

“Well, based on the items in your bag, I’d venture to say that you’re going to ask me to join the swim team. My answer is no. I already run track, as you’re… well aware.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m aware. We need another member and sometimes,” he batted his eyes up at Rei and sighed, his voice growing quiet. “I think about what you would look like gliding through the water, Rei-chan. You’d be beautiful.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“What, beautiful?”

“N-no! The other thing.” 

“Graceful?” 

“No!” Rei’s cheeks blazed red, but Nagisa could see the beginnings of a smile forming around his mouth. “The bus is coming to a stop in about three seconds. Goodbye.” He started walking toward the front of the bus, and they hadn’t even stopped yet.

Nagisa sighed again, watching Rei’s fine ass as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some gratuitous smut because I was horny last night oops.  
> (I'm mostly kidding, it was part of the outline.)  
> (I was, but that's not why the smut is there.)  
> (enjoy the chapter lmao)  
> Note 7/10/18: If this seems a little different, it's because I edited it. You're welcome.

Nagisa was thoughtfully nibbling on the eraser of his pencil, his lunch all but forgotten next to him as he peered down into his math textbook. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his foot was tapping underneath the table.

“Hazuki!” He heard Rei say from out of nowhere, slamming one hand on the lunch table next to Nagisa’s book.

He shook off his annoyance about his work, which wasn’t difficult with Rei’s purple eyes boring flaming holes into his head. “Hello to you too, sweetheart.”

“Do _not_ call me sweetheart,” he insisted, a little too loudly. Rei lowered his voice, standing upright. “My wallet, Hazuki. Where is my wallet?”

“Bold of you to assume I have it. And why won't you just you call me Nagisa already?”

He ignored the last comment, raising an eyebrow. “Are you saying that you don’t have my wallet?”

“No.” Nagisa smirked.

“So, you do have it?” 

_Sans money, but yes._ He thought. “Mhm.”

“Well, I’d like it back!”

“But I could say anything. ‘Do such and such a thing or you’ll never see your wallet again!’ I could have so much fun.” Rei looked terrified. “Oh, it won’t be too bad. You just have to come to swim practice. You come, stay the whole time, and I’ll give you your wallet back.”

“With everything in it?”

“Everything in it.” _Damn._

“Fine. Here at Iwatobi?”

“No, we have a joint practice with Samezuka academy this afternoon, at their school. Now, would you mind if I got back to my homework? This year is kicking my ass.”

“Okay. You had better keep your word, though. I’m not exactly overflowing with trust for you at the moment.”

“I will, Rei. Don’t you worry your little head.”

Later that day, Nagisa was finally about to see what Rei was made of. He was poised at the top of the lane with all the other newbies at Samezuka’s indoor pool, wearing a sinfully small speedo. He looked like he belonged there, with his perfect form and his perfect body. 

“Nagisa, do you have a boner?” His friend Makoto asked in a whisper.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Oh, um… okay.” 

“ _Youi!_ ” Samezuka’s captain called, cueing them to get ready. All the swimmers tensed. “Go!”

They all dove into the water gracefully. Except for Rei, who launched off the platform and did a belly flop into the water. The elder Mikoshiba brother had to dive in to save him. 

Rei sat on one of the benches with a towel around him and his arms crossed for the rest of the practice, like a big toddler. Nagisa still thought he was hot, though he did cringe on his behalf.

Nagisa watched him wait until everyone else was out of the locker room before going in, rolling his eyes at the childish gesture. “Nagisa, aren’t you going to get changed?” Makoto asked. He and Haru were already in their street clothes.

“I’m gonna wait for Rei. I wanna talk to him and make sure he’s okay. Would you mind making sure no one comes in?”

“Okay, but what do I say if someone tries to?” Makoto asked.

“Just tell them we’re making out or something.”

“Will you be?!”

“I sure hope so.” With that, he walked in. Rei had taken off that excellent speedo and now was back in his underwear and jeans, though they weren’t yet zipped. “Damn,” Nagisa said, impressed. Rei jumped, not having noticed him there.

“Come to make fun of me?”

“No.” Nagisa leaned on the lockers beside Rei. “I wish you had told me you couldn’t swim, though.” He handed Rei his wallet like he had promised.

“Thanks.” Rei paused, considering Nagisa. “I didn’t want you to think less of me so I just didn’t say anything. I had studied the form and theory of swimming, but… it’s different in practice than in theory.”

Nagisa smiled. “I can tell you studied the form.”

“Thank you.” Rei returned his smile, not catching on to the flirtiness of the statement. “However, that doesn’t change that I cannot swim. Therefore, I cannot join the swim team.”

“Nonsense, anyone can learn how to swim. Even you.”

“But, I don’t-” Rei began to argue, but Nagisa cut him off.

“No buts.”

Rei pursed his lips at Nagisa. Their proximity was tangible as Nagisa began to speak. “Swimming is like sex,” Nagisa said slowly. “Rhythmic. Exciting.” He moved closer. “Do you want me to teach you to swim?”

“The mixed metaphors are confusing me. Are you asking if I want to have sex?” Rei asked.

“Maybe we should start with just a kiss and see where things go.”

“I agree,” Rei said breathlessly, and the kiss that followed was like breathing. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, with Nagisa’s arms around Rei and both of Rei’s hands resting lightly on Nagisa’s hips. Nagisa rolled his hips just a little and his swimsuit suddenly felt a lot tighter.

“Wait, wait. I know I said just a kiss but I take it back. Do you wanna have sex?”

“Yes, but I’ve- I’ve never,”

“Don’t worry. We can use our hands this time. It's just like masturbating.”

“Okay.” Nagisa fearlessly palmed Rei through his jeans, and Rei gasped. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Nagisa gushed.

“Thank- Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, sweetheart,” Nagisa said breathily and pushed his hand down past the waistband of Rei’s underwear to grasp his length.

Rei let out a low groan. “I think," he stuttered. "I think I could be really loud if I wasn’t trying to be quiet.”

Nagisa laughed. “Me too. I like dirty talk, but maybe you’ll find that out next time.” Nagisa pulled his hand out of Rei’s pants to push them down a little, exposing Little Rei. 

“Can I…?” Rei began but seemed unsure of what he was asking for. 

“Whatever you want, honey. As long as it involves your hand on my dick.”

Nagisa pulled himself out of his swimsuit to make it easier for Rei. Then their hands were on each other and they were kissing and both were climbing to orgasm fast.

Nagisa licked a stripe up Rei’s neck to behind his ear. “Nagisa, I’m going to-”

“Me too, me too.”

Rei made the smallest yet still audible sound possible, his eyes falling shut and his mouth falling open as he came. Nagisa let out a shuddering breath.

They used the tiny speedo to wipe all the jizz off of themselves, and when they walked out of the locker room, no one was the wiser. Except possibly Makoto and Haru, who were sitting by the door of the locker room having a thumb war as they waited for Rei and Nagisa. They might have known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gratuitous Momo/Aiichirou cameo is here. Though they are part of the plot, Momo probably didn't have to be there??? I wanted him there, though, so he was there.

“I can’t fucking do it, Ai!” Nagisa knew he was yelling, but he couldn’t help it.

Nitori Aiichirou was having a really hard time tutoring Nagisa. They were at Nagisa’s house, working at the kitchen table while Momo sat near them, playing his 3DS.

“Let’s start the question over.” Nagisa sighed in frustration “‘The number of mosquitoes in Anchorage, Alaska (in millions of mosquitoes) as a function of rainfall (in centimeters) is modeled by: m(x)=-x^2+14x. How many centimeters of rain will produce the maximum number of mosquitoes?’ So x is…?” Nitori prompted.

He didn’t know. He did not know, and he had already told Nitori that he did not know, as he hadn’t even been in class when they were taught this and the whole goddamn worksheet was exactly the same. It was way too much and he couldn’t do it.

“Nagisa, are you crying?”

“No! I’m not crying. Crying is for pussies.” He wiped his eyes anyway. 

“Nagisa…”

“Okay, fine! I’m crying. Are you happy now?”

“No, I’m actually kinda sad. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Maybe we could continue some other time? I’m not sure you’re up for this right now.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry you had to come here only for me to freak out.”

“This happens pretty much every time.”

“I know. I’m still sorry.”

He stood up, putting on his coat. “Don’t worry about it, Nagisa. We’ll beat those quadratics, huh?” He gave an encouraging smile and hugged Nagisa tightly.

“Yeah, man. Those equations got nothin’ on you!” Momo said and hugged him too. He took Nitori’s hand and they left, waving at Nagisa before he closed the door behind him.

Nagisa curled up on the couch with a big fluffy blanket around him and turned on _Degrassi, The Next Generation_. Maybe the high school drama of a bunch of Canadian dorks with tons of issues could help him forget his own nagging problems.


End file.
